Star Wars Agent of the Empire
by Bluedog164
Summary: Agent of the Empire takes place 4,003 years before the Battle of Yavin and stars the direct ancestor of Grand Moff Tarken, taking the perspective of an Imperial Agent. The Republic's own Eslo Skywalker, the direct ancestor of Anakin and Luke is the main villain and we get to see the flaws of both the Sith Empire and the advantages of the Old Republic.


Star Wars

Agent of the Empire

Written by Bluedog Gaming

EXT: TATTOINE, MOS EISELY

The music builds as the tension of the scene comes to a head when the camera FOCUSES on MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT filled with people and life. The camera FOLLOWS ESLO, a Jedi Knight, coming nearby to a band of JAWAS, who are ready to sell parts to him.

JAWA

(Translation) Jedi! Come, come. Parts we must give, for price.

ESLO

(Calmly) Well, I don't have all day...let's get moving, shall we?

PAN: A man comes forward, and the music becomes intense as the scene is turned into one of dread; and the music boils into what will happen next.

DARTH MALGUS

(Sinister) Well, if it isn't Eslo Skywalker...my master has been looking for you.

The JAWAS retreat into their sandcrawler in fear of the revealed sith lord, DARTH MALGUS. Under his mask he grins with sinister intent.

ESLO

(Grimly) Darth Malgus, I presume. (Sigh) No matter, I will deal with you as I do all Sith.

DARTH MALGUS

(Angrily) You will be coming with me, boy!

ESLO

(Determined) Never going to happen!

ZOOM IN: Eslo's lightsaber ignites as his determined look infuriates Malgus, as he, too, ignites his blade.

ESLO grunts.

FADE

FELICITY, an Imperial agent, jumps out of her dream in shock, knowing it was just a dream. She gains back perspective on what she is doing and gains a determined look to do what she can for the Empire.

IMPERIAL PILOT

Agent Tarken, coming we're coming up on the drop zone.

FELICITY TARKEN

Thank You, pilot. That will be all.

FADE

TITLE CARD appears.

FADE

EXT. FELICITY'S FAMILY HOME - NIGHT

The storms of DROMUND KAAS appear, and the Imperial March builds low and deep as Felicity reaches home. But... as a teenager... She enters her family's apartment to see her entire FAMILY standing near the couch.

FELICITY

(Worried) Is there something wrong?

FELICITY's father GRANT TARKEN walks toward her, the music twisting into an ominous tone as thunder claps in the clouds.

GRANT

You've been accepted into Imperial Intellegence.

FELICITY stands, and the camera cuts between her and the rain pouring down harder and harder until the music turns to a tone that will make you grind your teeth.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. IMPERIAL SHIP - DAY

FELICITY stands waiting for the ship door to open, and puts on her helmet and gear. The music builds as the door opens to reveal a swamp-infested place with gases produced by factories, and a singular moon with light filling its surface.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CANTINA - DAY

TIME CARD appears: 5 Hours Later

FELICITY walks into a CANTINA. The music of the place fills the air as people talk about their day with obvious delight. TWI'LEKS are shown serve drinks flirt with the cantina-goers. The camera TRACKS her as she looks around, and after searching for 30 seconds to a minute, she finds a HOLOCOM UNIT and pushes a few buttons on it. The SITH EMPEROR'S hologram appears as a result.

SITH EMPEROR  
Greetings, Young Tarken, I've been expecting your transmission. (chuckle) You have been sent here to find the holocron of a Jedi Master known as Logan Starr... or more well known as Revan.

The SITH EMPEROR smiles.

SITH EMPEROR

If you do find it, you will be greatly rewarded.

FELICITY TARKEN

Yes, my Emperor. 

A BOUNTY HUNTER in Mandalorian Armor walks up to FELICITY as the tranmission ends, and the music builds with tension.

LINCO FETT  
So...Imperial Intelligence? 

FELICITY turns and a more romantic theme begins to play as she stares at LINCO. She begins blushing.

FELICITY TARKEN  
W-why yes, h-how did you- 

LINCO FETT  
(Flirtatious) Well then, sweatheart, I'll help you.

FELICITY TARKEN

Sweatheart?!

A few moments pass, and the music breaks. Everything goes silent as blaster fire erupts inside the CANTINA, and a LIGHTSABER is thrown inside.

CUT TO:

EXT. CITADEL/IMPERIAL PALACE, NIGHT

The music slowly turns into a darkly ominous theme as the camera PANS up to the CITADEL and the IMPERIAL PALACE.

ADVISOR  
My Emperor, we have reports from our spies on Nal Hutta. Agent Tarken has partnered with a Bounty Hunter to assist her in her search for the Holocron.

The SITH EMPEROR smiles evilly. 

SITH EMPEROR  
Goooood, good. This will be a day long remembered.

The SITH EMPEROR laughs, pleased at the turn of events.

CUT TO:

EXT. TEMPLE - DAY

ESLO and a ROBED FIGURE walk toward a TEMPLE with statues covering all its sides.

ESLO

So, Jack, why do you want to come with me?

JACK

Just know that I am here to help, and cut the nonsense.

A young ZABRAK wearing armor and holding a blaster rifle walks into frame toward ESLO and JACK. The camera FOLLOWS behind him.

ESLO  
Bast! I can't believe it's you

BAST

Eslo! Great to see you!

CUT TO:

EXT. NAL HUTTA - AFTERNOON

FELICITY and LINCO meet up in a homestead on NAL HUTTA. The camera zooms in toward them, and the music transitions into a whimsical theme.

FELICITY TARKEN

We need to find Revan's Holocron.

LINCO FETT  
Well, we can't just look all willy nilly, we need a plan before we can _ever_ do that. Otherwise we'll have one nasty Rancor or something else unpleasant to deal with afterwords.

FELICITY TARKEN

(laughs) T-That would be something, wouldn't it?

LINCO FETT

Yeah...it would.

The camera PANS up as LINCO and FELICITY laugh in the background.

FADE TO:

INT. SITH COUNCIL - NIGHT

The camera PANS down as the DARK COUNCIL assembles, the music twists into an eerie theme befitting the commencement of the PLANS of the EMPIRE.

DARTH NOX (SNOKE)

The Republic is being crushed by our forces, Darth Malgus?

DARTH MALGUS

Indeed, they are, and it seems Darth Wrath is leading the charge.

DARTH MARR

We must remember that Darth Wrath's power is second only to the Emperor himself!

DARTH NOX (SNOKE)

Oh...yes...but we must also remember that war never changes, and that through victory...

DARTH NOX pauses and all the other SITH in the room look up at him. The camera FOCUSES in on NOX.

DARTH NOX (SNOKE)

...our chains are broken.

THE SITH COUNCIL

The Force shall set us free!

CUT TO:

EXT. TEMPLE - DAY

FELICITY looks over at the TEMPLE and sees some small groups of people. Among them are ESLO, BAST, JACK, and another MAN (a teenager) with them.

LINCO FETT

(whisper) That's Eslo Skywalker. The Emperor has placed a bounty on his head. He's talented...and apparently according to the Sith, dangerous.

The camera FOCUSES in on BAST, JACK and ESLO.

BAST

You think we can pull any of this off? I mean...

ESLO

Quiet. I sense something.

ESLO turns around to see LINCO and FELICITY behind the group. He ignites his LIGHTSABER and the others unsheath and ready their weapons. BAST calls in HAVOC SQUAD, and marches toward LINCO.

LINCO FETT

(shouting) Ohhhh, shit!

FELICITY TARKEN

Good going, you messed things up big time!

FELICITY and LINCO both duck into cover and pull out their BLASTERS.

A battle for the HOLOCRON ensues and LINCO gets a shot at BAST, which impacts on his LEFT LEG. He cries out in pain and falls.

ESLO

BAST!

ESLO pulls BAST up, and he manages his injury, nodding at ESLO to signal that he's alright. ESLO deflects another attack from FELICITY right toward her right side, burning her leg and throwing her BLASTER to the side, ending the battle.

FELICITY TARKEN

The Empire will bring order to the Galaxy, you scum! You will see it soon! PEACE AND SECURITY WILL COME!

ESLO

And what about freedom of speech, and the liberty of others?

With that, ESLO leaves her there, limping, with no hope of escape besides LINCO.

ESLO walks away, and the teenager, MARKUS, walks over to him.

MARKUS

Master, perhaps we should not leave them there? They're unarmed now, and they have no-one to help them.

ESLO

No, this is for the best, my young Padawan. Keep your focus on the here and now, where it belongs.

MARKUS casts a forlorn look back at the injured FELICITY and LINCO, then looks back toward ESLO.

MARKUS

Yes, Master.

CUT TO:

An ARMORED FIGURE kneels before a holotable and the SITH EMPEROR appears on it.

THE SITH EMPEROR

Well done, LORD WRATH. Your training is complete. This is the beginning of the end for the Republic.

DARTH WRATH

Yes... My master.

DARTH WRATH and the SITH EMPEROR laugh evilly, and the camera zooms out as the ending theme begins to play.

Credits roll


End file.
